Kisses for Sale
by MoonieSquealer
Summary: Grace is just trying to be an average mutant, living her average life of danger rooms and mutant friends. So why is Pietro Maximoff constantly taking things from her? PietroxOC One-shot I wrote two years ago hope you enjoy!  -


**Kisses for Sale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or Marvel comics, though I wish I did. The ingeniousness of it all is truly quite amazing lol.**

Hector watched helplessly, and a little afraid as his sister, Grace, flung her backpack on the ground in anger. "Why does that creep keep on stealing from _me_ of all people?" She shouted. Hector said nothing, just watched, along with some interested bystanders, as his sister flew into a frenzy, punching a nearby tree repeatedly. They were on their way to the mall to get their mom a Mother's Day present when Grace had checked her backpack, and realized that the sixty dollars that she had saved up was gone. She even made sure she had it before she left the school building. "We took two buses to get here only to see that the Maxi-jerk done've screwed me over a third time! When I get my hands on him! Agh! I'll _annihilate_ him!"

"Sis, you're not even _sure_ it was him." Hector said hesitantly, he backed up a few steps when she spun around from the tree she was hitting directing her dark hard gaze on him.

"I _know_ it was him, the stupid jerk dangled my money in my face when I was about to get on the bus! I am such an IDIOT!" She shouted as she remembered what happened.

_Grace and Hector were waiting on the bus stop, as they did after school everyday. Grace was particularly excited because she knew just the thing her mother wanted, and she finally had saved up the money to get it. The bus had pulled up, and Hector had got on. Just as Grace was about to step on, Pietro Maximoff appeared, with a grin on his face that could have only meant one thing to Grace. "What did you do?" She asked, rolling her eyes to emphasize her annoyance._

"_Now can't I talk to you without having done something wrong? Your name's Grace, but you're more of a Gertrude."_

_The lady driving the bus cleared her throat, Grace held up her pointer to the driver, and turned back to Pietro. "No, that's not in your blood. Now what have you done?"_

"_I just wanted to give you a little gift. Just a small token for putting up with me." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out some money. Grace, just stood there and looked at it._

"_I hope you don't expect me to take that."_

_Pietro grinned harder. "Yes I do. A gift constitutes as I give it, you accept it. Now take the money."_

"_No, do I look like some sort of cheap hooker to you?" They both looked down at her shorts and t-shirt combo. "Don't answer that. Look, it's hot, I'm irritated eno__ugh, I don't want the money. Just keep it. Just take me letting you live to see the sun go down as _my _personal gift to _you._"_

"_Are you sure? This side of me doesn't show very often. I'm being generous here." He grinned._

"_Now I know I don't want the money. Anything that comes from you is bound to have blackmail written across it later. Now good day." Grace said as she stepped up onto the bus._

_Pietro shrugged with a grin. "Okay suit yourself." And walked away casually when the doors shut._

Hector shook his head, "You didn't. Shouldn't you have checked when you sat down?"

"You know I had a strong urge to check when I sat down, but I had the money in a small zipper pocket in my backpack, I thought I'd feel him getting into it and catch him in the act." Grace walked over to the bus stop and sat down on the curb. Hector sat down beside her.

"So what do we do now?" He asked looking over at his older sibling.

"You can go into the mall and get what you were going to get for mom. I'm going on home to get my money back." She murmured. "Just keep you're cell on, and call if there are any problems. When you're done meet me at the Institute. If I'm not there when you get there I'm either in jail for killing Pietro, or I'm in jail for killing Maxi-jerk. Just tell Logan that I'll be there as soon as I can for training in maybe two to five years. I might even get out for good behavior."

"Alrighty then. Just be careful, sis." Hector said patting her knee before getting up and going into the mall. Grace sat there for ten minutes until the bus came. She got on it, showed the lady her pass, and rode until she got to the next bus stop, where she repeated her routine. This time she rode in the direction of the house that belonged to the Brotherhood. Grace got off a block from the house, and made her way toward the house, anger apparent in her features, the Converse on her feet making a harsh rhythm against the concrete sidewalk as she all but danced her way up the steps and to the door.

"PIETRO!" She yelled banging on the door so hard her fist hurt. When that fist hurt too much to continue, she abused the door with her other fist. When that one began to hurt, Grace turned around, and began kicking back on the door with the bottom of her sneakers. "I know you hear me OPEN THE DOOR!" She kicked back on the door a couple more times. She heard the door opening, but couldn't stop her leg from going back, kicking the door into the person's legs. Grace spun back around when she heard a high pitched scream, and saw Todd on his knees in the doorway.

"Well that's hell of a hello! What do you want!" Todd gasped in pain.

"You can go now Toad, she came here for me." Pietro said as he showed up in the doorway.

"YOU! By the way I'm so sorry Todd I truly am." She said as Todd crawled away. "YOU! BASTARD! GIVE ME MY CASH!" She screamed as she lunged at him swinging her fists.

"Hey!" He shouted shoving her off of him. "If we're going to negotiate, let's keep this civilized. Now is this what you're looking for?" He pulled her money out of his pocket.

Grace crossed her arms. "Yes. It is, now give it!" She lunged for it, but Pietro held it out of reach.

"Ah ah ah...you let me keep it remember? It's mine now." He declared smugly.

She stopped reaching for it. "What? No I didn't! That was different! Now give it back!"

"Really? How?" He said leaning on the door frame.

"It just is! Now give me! Else I take it by force!"

"What force? I have super speed, all you have is, what healing power from your empathy?"

Grace growled. "Just give me my money and I'll leave."

"Maybe." He smirked, tossing the money up lightly and catching it. "Maybe I don't want you to leave, just yet. What are you willing to do for it?"

"Go Pietro!" Grace heard Todd shout from inside the house.

"There is _nothing _that I would be willing or unwilling to do with _you _for just sixty bucks, just give it back!" She yelled lunging for it again. Again he held it out of reach, but grabbed her wrist with the hand with the money. She looked up at him, and noticed how pretty his eyes were up close, but forced her face into a glare anyway. "Let. Go."

Pietro chuckled and shook his head. "Always gotta play hard to get. You know perfectly well you want me."

"What?" Grace made an attempt to pull away, but his hold on her arm was firm. "Like hell I would!"

"Don't give me that. You're memorizing my hold on your arm so you can dream about it later on." He smirked.

"No I'm not. Give me my money and let me go."

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you willing to do for it?"

She aimed a kick at his head, but he quickly and easily dodged it. "Are you hearing me? I said _nothing_ you psychopathic, impatient, evil, son of a bi-" Before she could finish, Pietro's lips were claiming hers. Utterly shocked that she was actually kissing this jerk, the way his mouth felt against hers caused weird dancing feelings in her stomach as she began to give in and kiss him back. Grace snaked her free arm around his neck while deepening the kiss with some skills of her own. If he was going to pay for the kiss he was going to get his money's worth and then some. Pietro skillfully and discreetly slid her money into her hand without letting go of her wrist and pulled away. "I think it's time for you to go home. See you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah...see ya." Grace said in a daze as she turned and walked down the steps. Boy was he an amazing kisser.

"Guys! Grace is selling kisses for thirty dollars!" Pietro yelled in the house and shut the door. Grace heard it, but it didn't register until she almost got to the street.

"Wait thirty dollars?" She counted her money, then turned around toward the Brotherhood house. "PIETRO!" She leap back up the stairs, and began banging on the door. "I WANT MY OTHER THIRTY BUCKS BACK!"


End file.
